Not Your Normal Everyday Witch
by Fantasy-Muse
Summary: An old friend of Paige has a dark secret that brings trouble to the Manor. Please read and review, thanks.
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: I don't own Charmed. This story takes place a month after Chris' birth.

Not Your Normal Everyday Witch

Mercedes eyes opened quickly when she heard a sound coming from the hotel bathroom. She silently got up and slipped on her shoes, coat and purse. She moved silently toward the window but a deep male voice stopped her.

"Going somewhere Traitor? Mother would be very disappointed if she didn't get to see you," it asked coldly.

"Leave me alone, Thadus! I'm keeping my promise not to help, so why are you here?" yelled Mercedes as she backed toward the window.

"Things happen, Cedes. Now that thing's have corrected somewhat, Mother decided you're too much of a risk to have around. Besides, I don't think anyone will miss you, too much." The man replied winking.

"Thaddy, you talk too much," replied Mercedes as she opened the window.

"Cedes, why don't you just stop right now. I promise this won't hurt, much," said Thadus as he walked closer to Mercedes. She saw the glint of the knife and ducked. Thadus slashed through the air, and stopped when he realized that Mercedes wasn't standing in front of him. In fact she was nowhere near him. This caused him to growl loudly. He spied her luggage and started to slash it threads. He became so entranced by this that he didn't hear several footsteps coming toward him.

"Is that him, Ma'am?" asked a male voice.

"Yes, that's him."

Thadus looked up and saw two police officers pointing their guns at him.

"Alright Sir, I'm going to ask you to put the knife down and lay down on the floor."

Thadus raised his eyebrows and laughed heartily.

"You think you can arrest me! I would rather die!"

Thadus raised the knife and plunged it into his stomach over the cries of the police. The last thing he saw was a grief stricken Mercedes trying to come into the room but a police officer held her back.

"She did care about us," he thought and then his mind went blank.

"Thadus please don't go. I'm sorry!" sobbed Mercedes as she struggled to get into the room. When she saw that Thadus was no longer alive she slumped down onto the ground. She started to cry, again, but softly this time. She became lost in her grief that she didn't hear anyone talking to her.

* * *

The ringing of the doorbell brought a half-awakened Paige to the door. She opened the door and saw standing there was a nervous but familiar looking woman with a coat and purse in one hand. When she saw Paige she smiled with relief. 

"Paige, I'm so glad to see you," the woman said with relief.

"Uh…Do I know you?" asked a very confused Paige.

"I'm Mercedes Sullivan. We went to elementary school together. We used to play at each other's houses. My family owned the Siberian Husky, Lara."

The name Lara rang a bell causing Paige's face to brighten in recognition.

"Mercedes, I'm sorry that I didn't recognize you. It's been years since I last saw you. What brings you here?"

"Can I talk about that inside, please? I've had a busy morning and I'd like to sit down, if you don't mind?"

"Oh, sure come on in," replied Paige as she opened the door to let Mercedes in. Just as Mercedes crossed the threshold she crumpled into a heap on the floor.

* * *

Layla paced in front of the fireplace while waiting for her son to return. 

"Well, how did it go?" she asked harshly

"Ma'am, I'm sorry to report that Thadus is dead, and the Traitor is still alive."

Layla turned around and looked at the servant furiously.

"Where is the Traitor now?"

"At the Charmed Ones home." The servant replied softly.

"What?! How does the Traitor know the Charmed Ones? We're just going to have to correct this little problem, aren't we?"

"Oh yes, Mistress Layla. I shall find the best and bring them to you," said the servant as he crossed his right hand over his chest and bowed. Layla waved her hand and the servant left silently.

"Hopefully there are still some competent demons and warlocks here," mused Layla as she stared into the fire.

She turned her head quickly and said, "Well, what do you want?"

"I am here to help you," said a tall, dark haired man as he bowed.

Layla raised her eyebrows in disbelief as the man looked at her intensely.

* * *

"So she says she's an old friend, Paige?" asked Piper as she looked at the bobbed red-haired woman laying peacefully on the sofa. 

"Yeah, we went to elementary school together," replied Paige.

"Hey, who's that?" asked Phoebe as she walked into the living room.

"An old friend," replied Paige.

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know. She just collapsed on the floor, and she hasn't woken up, yet."

The woman tired to sit up but collapsed back onto the sofa. She put her hand on her forehead and rubbed it.

"Mercedes," said Paige as she knelt by her friend "I was really worried about you. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. I guess last nights events caught up with me. I guess seeing your Warlock brother kill himself can take a lot out of you," she replied with a weak smile.

"Hold it, hold it right there. Warlock brother? You have a Warlock brother? How is that possible?" asked Paige.

"Well, he's my half-blood brother if you would like to get technical. My biological mother abandoned me when she found out that I would never develop any fighting powers so to speak. Being an empath and telepath really doesn't get you anywhere in the Warlock world."

"So that would make you a……." said Phoebe.

"A Witch," finished Mercedes with a smile.


	2. Chapter Two

"My name is Itzal Sunil, and I think I can help you with your problem," he said offering Layla a deep red rose. She smiled and offered Itzal a seat. After he took a seat, she took a seat across from him.

"So Itzal why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" asked Layla.

"I have been a Warlock for many years, and have had the best training under Maurus. I was also helpful to many incarnates of the Source." He said impressively.

"My, that is such an impressive history. I think we will get along just fine, Mr. Itzal," said Layla with a smile.

"Please call me Itzal, Miss….."

"Layla, Layla Dunstan. But you can call me Layla," she replied as she sat next to Iztal.

"So what sort of deal are you proposing, Iztal?"

"I take care of your problem and you take care of mine," he said elegantly.

* * *

"Leo is there anything you can tell us about, Mercedes?" asked Piper as she gestured to the woman sitting on the sofa. 

"Only that she was adapted by the Sullivan family and raised as a Witch. There is absolutely nothing about her until that time. It's like she didn't exist……"

"Or that there's something more to her," said Phoebe.

"My friend is not some evil person! I played with her for Pete's sakes!" said Paige.

"It's just that we've had some experiences with people who claim to be Witches but aren't." replied Phoebe.

"Then why don't you freeze her? You can't freeze a Witch." Paige challenged confidently.

Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Leo walked into the living room and sat down around the woman.

"So, I take it you don't believe that I'm a Witch?" she asked tentatively.

Piper tried to freeze the woman but she kept talking.

"It's not that hard to hear that you don't believe me, with your minds shouting your disbelief loudly."

"She didn't freeze," Piper whispered fiercely to Leo.

"Of course I didn't silly, what you expected….oh I see now; I guess there haven't been some pleasant experiences," she finished. She opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it and frowned. Before anyone knew what was going on, Mercedes doubled up on the sofa.

"Mercedes," said Paige as she knelt by her friend "what's wrong?"

"A Witch is in trouble. She needs your help. You need to move quickly or she'll die. Go, go or she'll die. Her name is Gwen and she's at the newspaper parking lot."

There were several cries issuing from the baby monitor and Piper turned to walk out of the room.

"I can take care of your children, go! Your sisters will need your help," said Mercedes as she stood up slowly.

Piper paused and turned around and said "How can I trust you? We don't know anything about you."

"You'll just have to trust me. Now will you please go! Gwen is really calling out for help!" she replied waving her hand.

* * *

"So what is your problem, exactly?" asked Layla. 

"I have a problem with some Witches. They have some power that I need."

"That will be easy to do, as long they are not the Charmed Ones," replied Layla.

Itzal laughed and said "I have no need for their powers. The Witches who I seek are new to the Craft and shall be easy to take."

Layla looked at Itzal questioningly.

"I am an old Warlock, and I think a few of your youngsters would love to prove themselves."

Suddenly standing in front of the fireplace were several people dressed in black.

"May I present the best of my Warlock contractors, Ablem, Har, Mata, Devlin, Ara, Kindra, Zee and Nee."

Each of them bowed as their name was said. Itzal looked at each of the Warlocks standing in front of him.

"I have four new Witches that have powers I need. What I require from you is to kill the Witch and then capture the power using this athame," he said showing a platinum handled athame.

"Each of you will be divided into teams of two to go after each of the Witches. The Witches must stabbed in the abdomen in order for the athames to work properly. If you even think of stealing the powers for yourself, don't because you will be killed the instant the athame tip touches you. The athames will guide you to the Witch you need to kill. Now, any questions?"

No one said a thing which prompted Itzal to smile and say "Very, well. When I call your names please take the athame and get to work. Ablem and Mata, Har and Devlin, Ara and Kindra, and Zee and Nee."

The Warlocks took the athames and blinked to the Witches.

* * *

The sisters arrived in time to see a man and woman dressed in black chasing after a young Asian woman. In the woman's hand was a silver athame. The Asian woman let out a piercing scream which distracted the man and woman from the sisters' presence. Piper tried to blow up the man but only wounded him. Paige called for the athame and threw it at the woman causing her to disappear. The man blinked and left the athame on the ground. The young Asian woman looked at the sisters and smiled. 

"I guess she heard my cries after all. I was very afraid that she hadn't heard me. I'm Gwen by the way. I really must get back to work. I hope to see you around in less stressing circumstances."

Gwen smiled again and walked into the crowded streets disappearing among the people. Paige picked up the athame and looked at it closely. She noticed a very strange design on its handle.

"Hey look at this," she said as she showed Piper and Phoebe the athame.

"We better take a look at the Book of Shadows," said Phoebe.

Paige orbed everyone back to the manor quickly. Piper headed toward the stairs but stopped when she saw Mercedes cradling Chris gently in her arms in the living room. She peeked in further and saw Leo reading Wyatt a story.

"Welcome back, I take it everything is fine," said Mercedes as she walked over to the sisters.

"Uhh...yeah, I guess so. We saved her and found this," said Paige as she showed Mercedes the athame.

"Oh dear, that's not good. Not good at all," she said as she bit her lip.


	3. Chapter Three

"Delvin, where's Har?" asked Layla as the red-haired man limped into the room.

"Some Witches came to the Witch's rescue and one of them killed her," he spat out harshly.

"Well do you still have the athame?" asked Itzal.

"No, I dropped it when one of the Witches wounded me," he said showing a large wound in his side. Layla and Itzal pursed their lips and said at the same time "Charmed Ones."

Devlin glared at Layla and then blinked himself to the medic. After Devlin left the other Warlocks appeared in front of Layla and Itzal holding the athames gently. They handed Itzal the athame and resumed their place.

"Ah, thank you. You have made my life so much easier. I trust nothing happened?" asked Itzal as he placed the athames in their sheaths.

"No, Sir," the Warlocks replied in unison.

"You may go," said Layla waving her hand to dismiss them.

The Warlocks left the room instantaneously.

Layla smiled at Itzal and said "Now we can talk about how to deal with my problem, hmm?"

"Ah, yes. You're daughter seems to be hard to kill from what I've heard. She must take after her mother in that aspect."

Layla let out a little laugh and said "You are quite the charmer, Itzal. Yes, are indeed correct about her being hard to kill. I sent out one of my sons to kill her but he died before he could complete his mission. Now, I fear that she being sheltered by the Charmed Ones as they came to that young Witch's rescue."

Itzal rubbed his chin and said "I will come up with a plan to rid you of this most unwanted problem, Layla. All I ask is that you still continue to send Bounty Hunters after her because if you don't she'll surely know something is going on."

He vanished before Layla could lodge a complaint.

* * *

Mercedes handed Piper Chris and took the athame out of Paige's' hand. She looked closely at the knife handle design and frowned as if she recognized the design. 

"Damn, I thought these things were no longer made. This cannot be a good sign at all."

"What's wrong?" asked Paige.

"These athames are very dangerous to Witches. They drain them of their powers and soul. It only leaves a shell of the person which allows the Warlock to control them."

She shook her head and handed the athame back to Paige. Suddenly a small group of people appeared in the hall.

"Well, Traitor it appears you've actually made some friends. It's a pity though you won't be around long enough………" the blonde haired man paused as he felt something pierce his skin. He screamed and vanished in a poof of smoke. The rest of the group vanished right after their leader did. It was then the sisters saw sticking out of a sofa was an arrow. They turned around and saw Mercedes holding a crossbow in her hands. She gave a faint smile and looked down at the floor.

Leo came rushing out and said "What the hell happened?"

"Someone has a little more explaining to do," replied Phoebe harshly as she looked at Mercedes.

"Arrow," said Paige and the arrow appeared in her hands. She saw that it was a Darklighter arrow, and then she dropped it on the floor where it landed pointing toward Mercedes.

The crossbow disappeared and she looked at the sister and Leo.

"I should go. I've caused too much trouble here, and they know where I am. They could harm the children, and I couldn't live that. Please accept my apology for bringing this problem to your door. I know I shouldn't have troubled you with this small problem," she rambled as she picked up her purse and coat.

"Mercedes please don't go. I'll help you even if my sisters won't. You're an old friend and……"

"Paige, you and your sisters have been nice, but I feel that I'm not wanted here. And I think its best I leave," interrupted Mercedes. She held up her hand to stop Paige from speaking and orbed out of the foyer.

Paige glared at her sisters and stormed up the stairs to the attic with the athame in hand. She flipped through the Book of Shadows hurriedly, and tried to control the tears that were coming to her eyes.

She heard two pairs of footsteps coming into the room but she didn't look up.

"Listen Paige, we should talk," said Phoebe.

"We have work to do remember," replied Paige curtly as she continued her search through the Book of Shadows.

"Paige, would you just listen to us?" asked Piper as she laid her hands on the pages. Paige looked Piper in the eyes and said "Why should I listen? Mercedes is my friend and she's good! She helped us save a Witch and then you then you give her the impression she's not wanted!? She's not like Cole! He was raised evil, and she wasn't," yelled Paige.

Piper and Phoebe glanced at each other and then back to Paige.

* * *

Layla lit the last candle and held her hands palm ward up above her head. 

"Oh, Spirits hear this cry. Thaddus, I call to thee. Thaddus, come to me. Make his spirit fly." She chanted softly.

A bone chilling wind passed by her making the flames flicker. The wind twirled and formed the figure of Thaddus. He sighed when he saw his Mother standing there.

"How may I help you Mother?" he asked impatiently as he crossed his arms.

"Is that how you treat your one and only Mother, Thaddy?" she replied.

"No, Mother but you'd only call me back if you wanted something. Why can't you let my spirit pass on?"

"You're very important to this family, Sweetie. That's why I can't let you pass on, and besides don't you like living for a long time?"

"My soul is finding this very repetitive, Mother. But since you consider me important I think I'll agree to help you."

"That's my boy. Just let your wonderful Mother find you that perfect body for you."

Thaddus rolled eyes his but said "That would be lovely, Mother."

"I shall return soon, Thaddus," his mother replied before blinking to find an appropriate body.

Thaddus looked around the room trying to figure what his mother was up to now.

"She must really need my help because she called me back, but she's done it before, too. So that could be out of the question. Maybe she just needs me around to keep her safe from those so called students of hers. They can't wait for the opportunity to kill her, I bet," he thought.

He caught movement in the corner of his eye causing him to remain motionless. The figure moved closer until he realized that it was the spirit of Har walking toward him.

"Har, what happened?" he asked.

"Your stupid mother got me killed, that's what! She's becoming obsessed with killing Mercedes. I just came to tell her that I want a body so I can get some revenge or I'll haunt her instead," she replied crossly.

"As you can see she isn't here."

"Going to get you a body, I see."

"Har, what brings you back?" asked a voice from the shadows.

"You know damn well what brings me back, Layla. I want to get revenge on those bitches. Of course if you don't feel like helping me, I can make sure you're life becomes very uncomfortable," Har threatened while waving an ethereal fist.

* * *

"This has got be some sort of mix up," muttered a technician as she looked at the fingerprints taken from the suicide victim. 

"Hey Harold, could you take look at this?" asked the female technician as she turned to her colleague.

"What seems to be the problem, Marie?" asked Harold.

"These prints match a criminal who died of a heart attack five years ago," she replied.

Harold looked at her skeptically but took a look anyway.

"Holy shoot, you're right but how's that possible? It's like something out of Detective Morris cases. Do you think he'd like to hear about this?"


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Note: Instead of Detective Morris it should have read Inspector Morris.

"Is Paige still in the attic?" asked Piper as she cradled Chris in her arms in the living room. Phoebe sat down next Wyatt and started to play with him absently.

"Yeah, she is. I've never seen her act like this before.

_"Well, you haven't known her for a long time."_ A familiar female voice said in Phoebe and Pipers' head. They both looked at each other and asked at the same time, "Did you just hear that?"

The both of them could feel a presence leaving their minds which prompted both of them to shout "Leo! Leo!"

"What's wrong?" he asked after he had orbed in.

"We just got a visit from Paige's friend, and she talked to us in our minds. Is there something you didn't tell us?" asked Piper as she looked at her husband.

"I've told you everything I was told. I……."

He was interrupted by Paige running into the room carrying the Book of Shadows and the athame. She sat down and placed the book and athame in her lap.

"This athame is part of a collection that was made for a Warlock named Itzal. It appears what Mercedes said is true."

_"See, I told you so. All I'm asking is for you to trust me as a sister Witch, that's all,"_ said a voice in Piper and Phoebe's head. Both them of them rolled their eyes at what Mercedes said.

Paige looked at Piper and Phoebe with concern and asked "Is everything okay?"

"Your friend keeps talking to us in our heads, and it's really starting to get annoying," replied Phoebe.

_"I'm sorry about that but it's the only way I can talk with you without you seeing me,"_ Mercedes replied.

Paige gave a tiny smile and turned back to the Book of Shadows.

"Okay, it says here the only way to defeat him is to drain him of all the powers he's acquired by stabbing him in the stomach with one of his athames. That doesn't sound so hard."

_"You're going to need my help if you're going to go up against him. Itzal is well protected by other Warlocks and Demons in his employment,"_ said Mercedes in Piper, Phoebe and Paige's heads.

"I don't think……….." Phoebe started to say.

_"Many Witches have lost their lives by underestimating Itzal and I don't think you want to lose your lives by doing that? Who will raise Wyatt and Chris?"_ pointed out Mercedes.

"Okay, that's it. Mercedes, I want you to show yourself!" yelled Piper.

* * *

Itzal looked at three Witches standing before him and wondered what he was going to do with the bodies. He sensed that someone was in the room and carefully reached for his athames. He whispered a spell and blinked into the darkness leaving a replica of him standing in front of the Witches. He saw that it was Layla who had entered his chamber. He dispersed the replica and said "Layla, my dear, what brings you here? Is something the matter?" 

Layla turned toward the voice and replied "I need a body, Itzal. And it appears you have some. So how about a trade?"

"What would I get for letting you have a body?" asked Itzal as he came from the shadows.

Layla paused to think before saying "You can have my daughter's powers."

Itzal looked interested and asked "What kind of powers does she have?"

"She is a telepath and an empath. Plus she has abilities of a Darklighter."

"That does seem interesting but I feel that I do not need those powers."

"You can kill a Witch's Whiteligher," pointed out Layla desperately.

"That is true but………"

"If you kill the Whitelighter then all their charges will become vulnerable," interrupted a desperate Layla.

"I see where you are going, Layla. You truly have a devious mind, my dear. I think we have a deal," replied Itzal with an evil smile.

* * *

Inspector Morris sighed as he read the note that was just handed to him. 

"Will I ever get away from the designation of being in charge for the freaky cases?" he thought glumly. He looked up as he heard footsteps approaching his office. Standing in the doorway was Inspector Sheridan with her arms crossed.

"Is there something I can help you with?" asked Daryl impatiently.

She walked in and placed a folder on his desk. He looked at the folder and back at Inspector Sheridan.

"I think you should take a look at that file, Morris. It has some pretty interesting information about the witness to the suicide at the Bay Street Inn."

Daryl opened the file and looked at Sheridan.

"Well," he said.

Sheridan sighed and said "Mercedes Sullivan has been a witness at several of your unsolved cases. Just like the Halliwells."

Daryl looked at Sheridan skeptically.

"Here look at this," said Sheridan as she placed a piece of paper next to the one in the folder. Daryl noticed that Sheridan was right, but he didn't know what to do.

"Sullivan has got to have some sort of connection with the Halliwells."

Daryl raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Look, they both appear as witnesses at so many of the freaky cases, Morris. They've got to have a connection that you've never explored," said a triumphant Sheridan.

* * *

"Your mother had better come back soon, Thaddus, or ………" 

"Or you would do what to the person who has a new body for you?" asked a voice in the shadows.

"Well, Layla, I'm very surprised that you kept your end of the bargain," replied Har as she glided toward Layla. She stopped when a body appeared in front of Layla. She looked at and smiled at Layla.

"Now, this is good body, Layla," said Har as looked over the body carefully ", but what's the catch?"

"The only catch is you help whenever I need it. That's all Har."

Har looked at the body and then at Layla, and said "It's a deal, Layla. But remember you don't own my soul."

"I'll remember that Har," replied Layla with a false smile.

After Layla prepared the body for occupation, Har took possession of the body. She got up and looked at her hands and feet with a playful grin.

"Oh, I just love it. Thank you Layla and now I have show Devlin."

The naked woman disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Well, Mother where's mine?" asked Thaddus.

"I haven't been able to find one for you, Sweetie. I promise I'll get you one soon. I just have to find the perfect one," she replied weakly.

Thaddus glared at his mother and said "I'm running out of patience Mother, and besides I can feel Death closing in on me. I know you don't want to lose your only son."

Layla narrowed her eyes at her son, but said sweetly "I'll do the best I can, oh apple of my eye."

After which she left to continue her search.


	5. Chapter Five

Daryl couldn't believe that he was standing in front of the Halliwell house but this time not as a friend. Sheridan looked like the cat that swallowed the canary. He rang the doorbell and felt like he should just run away from the house. Sheridan and he heard footsteps approaching the door causing Daryl to take in a sharp breath. Phoebe opened the door with a smile on her face which soon disappeared when she saw who it was.

"May I help you?" she asked curtly.

"We'd like to know if you've seen Mercedes Sullivan, by chance?" asked Inspector Sheridan.

"I'm sorry but I haven't. But should she appear I'll give you a call, okay."

Sheridan looked like she was going to object but said "Please give us a call if you see her."

Daryl looked at Phoebe suspiciously but didn't say anything. Phoebe gave him a quick smile and closed the door.

"I suspect that was the police trying to find me?" asked Mercedes as Phoebe entered the living room.

"Yeah, that was them. Is there anything else you need to tell us that you forgot to before?" asked Piper.

Mercedes paused for awhile as if she was searching for something before saying "Nothing, as of right now."

Paige looked at Phoebe and Piper as if to say there are you happy.

"Okay, in order to get Itzal out in the open we've somehow got to get him to think that there's a new Witch that has powers he wants. Don't worry about the kids, Piper, he doesn't touch anyone until they leave their parents or guardians homes."

"Oh, Sister, what terrible lies are you spreading now?" asked a voice from the doorway.

Mercedes turned around and her eyes narrowed.

"Are you are really that dense Thaddus? Or is it because you've been in so many bodies that your minds starting to disintegrate?"

"Oh, Sister, you have such a strange sense of humor. Mother must really get to know you before she kills you."

Mercedes rolled her eyes and shot an arrow at Thaddus. He stumbled back from the impact and looked pleadingly at Mercedes.

"Cedes, I thought you care about us."

"That was nothing more than an act, Thaddy. I've never cared for you or her because you've made my life a living hell," replied Mercedes coolly "Oh, and tell her to leave me alone or else."

Mercedes fired another arrow causing Thaddus to disappear in a burst of sand.

* * *

Itzal looked through the window into the Halliwell manor trying to find the miscreant who was causing Layla trouble. He saw a man appear and then disappear in a cloud of sand. 

"Hmm, this gives me an idea," he thought as he disappeared from the manor.

He started pulling out books and stacking them on his desk. He cast a finding spell so he wouldn't have to find it himself. One of the books stopped and Itzal picked it up. He began reading it and smiled to himself.

* * *

"You know he just got himself killed, again?" said Har crossly. 

Layla looked at Har harshly and said "Well, I still have you, don't I?"

Har pursed her lips and blinked leaving Layla alone.

Har looked around the room and wondered what to do about Layla and Itzal.

"Those two are going to bring an end to the Resurrection Warlocks if they aren't careful. But what if that's what Itzal wants? But if he gets rids of us then how he's going to live any longer?"

She calmed her self and called for Devlin. He appeared seconds later looking worried.

"Har, what's wrong, my love?" he asked as he sat down next to his love.

"I feel that Layla has gotten herself into a lot of trouble. Siding with Itzal has cost her only son, and you almost lost me," she replied resting her head on his shoulder.

He was quiet for what seemed like an eternity before saying "You had to make a deal, didn't you my love?"

Har closed her eyes and said softly "I did Devlin, I couldn't live without you. I promised her my help if she gave me a body."

"I think I know how to get rid of Layla and Itzal for good, but it requires talking with the Traitor. If we can pull this then you will longer be bound to her, my love. That is if she didn't put……."

"I watched the ceremony myself Devlin and I can assure you she didn't. She actually believed my word that I'd help her. I think a little visit to Mercedes Sullivan is in order."

* * *

Phoebe walked into the kitchen and was surprised to the see a man and woman standing there as if they were waiting for her. She started back away out of the kitchen when she bumped into to something. 

"Hello, Har and Devlin, what brings you here?" asked Mercedes calmly.

Har and Devlin lifted their hands up as if to show they had no weapons on them.

"We've come to make a deal with you and your friends, Mercedes," replied the man.

Mercedes looked at the pair harshly, and said "I find that hard to believe since Har reeks of her magic."

"Please, Mercedes, she's going to get us killed."

Mercedes snorted but said nothing.

"Mercedes, I know she's hurt you, but can you please see it in your heart to help us. We've come here as friends not enemies, and we've risked our lives going against Layla and Itzal. I…….."

Har was interrupted by Piper and Paige running toward the kitchen. Piper raised her hands but Mercedes pushed them down and shook her head no.

"Har, Devlin, I think we can make a deal," replied Mercedes slyly. Piper, Phoebe and Paige looked at each other worriedly.

* * *

Layla wrung her hands as she paced the room while waiting for Itzal to appear. 

"Where is he?" she thought.

She heard a sound and whirled around and saw Itzal standing there looking very pleased with himself.

"Well, have you got it?" she asked impatiently as she walked toward Itzal.

"You think I would've come if I hadn't, Layla?" he asked curtly as Layla stood in front of him.

He pulled out a long silver and gold athame from his coat and showed it to Layla. She saw it glisten in the firelight.

* * *

"Mercedes, how can you trust them? They're Warlock!" whispered Piper fiercely. 

"Why don't you just ask them?" replied Mercedes with a smile on her face.

"Just because we're Warlocks doesn't mean we doesn't mean we want to kill, Charmed One. The only thing we care about is ourselves, and nothing else. I can promise that Har and I will not harm you and your sisters, ever." Replied Devlin as he held up his hand as if he was taking an oath.

"And if we make a move to harm then Mercedes will kill us," chimed in Har as she warped her arm protectively around Devlin.

"I think we have a deal, Har and Devlin," replied Mercedes as she shook Devlin hand.

* * *

Layla glanced over at Itzal and asked "What are you waiting for? Why haven't you struck yet? Are you waiting for the ends of time?" 

"Patience, my dear Layla. The great fight is coming."

A servant appeared next to Layla and whispered something to her. Her face changed to dread after the servant left.

"I must go attend to something, Itzal. I'll return soon," said Layla before blinking.

Har and Devlin grabbed Layla after she appeared in front of them.

"Go," they shouted in unison.

Layla saw three women and her daughter disappear in mix of whitelighter and darklighter orbs.

Mercedes, Piper, Phoebe and Paige appeared in front of a surprised Itzal. He dropped the athame on the floor, and froze in his position. Paige called for the athame and threw it at Itzal stomach. He gasped as the athame pierced him and then disappeared in a mist of water. They orbed back to the chamber and found Layla laying on the floor bruised and beaten. Mercedes ran to her biological mother and knelt by her.

"They did this didn't they?" she asked as she gently rested the woman's head on her lap.

The woman didn't say anything and then she stopped breathing. Mercedes could feel Layla's spirit leave the body causing her to burst into tears. She stroked Layla's face lovingly as the tears streamed down her face.

Paige approached Mercedes and sat next to her and put her arm around her neck. Piper and Phoebe looked on as Paige comforted Mercedes remembering how they comforted each other after Prue funeral. After a while Paige pulled Mercedes up and gave her a hug.

"Why don't you come back for a rest, Mercedes?"

Mercedes nodded her head in agreement and rested her head on Paige's shoulder. Paige took Piper and Phoebes' hands and orbed everyone out.


End file.
